


Snow-Family

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Playing in the Snow, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. in the snow -  Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-Family

The Doctor has landed them on a planet Rose can’t remember the name of, but absolutely loves. Wherever they were, it’s quiet and peaceful, covered in a beautiful, pure white snow. It’s the perfect place for Rose to take some time to think. Well, it would be if the Doctor wasn’t as excited as a puppy. She can’t help but grin, watching him bounce out the door, already rambling.

Her smile softens as she watches him. There’s something important she needs to talk to him about, but she’s not sure how to broach the subject with him. He runs back to the door, and Rose lets him kiss her, then drag her into the snow where she waits for him to get distracted with an odd looking blue leafed plant and then throws a snowball at him. 

The fight only lasts a short while before he’s bouncing in excitement and saying they need to make snowmen. In his excitement, he says, “We could make a snow-Rose!” 

“And a snow-Doctor” she agrees. 

When they’re almost done, Rose digs around in his pocket and rests his specs on the snowman Doctor. In retaliation, he slips her scarf off her, replacing it with the extremely long one he drags out of his pocket, and wrapping hers around the snow-Rose. 

Pulling her in close beside him, he rests his arm around her waist. “Perfect.”

Rose bites her lip, pulls away from him and quickly rolls together some snow. She knows the Doctor’s confused, but he waits when she asks him too. It takes some rearranging of the sticks they used as arms, but eventually, in snow-Rose’s arms, there rests a small bundle. A little tiny snowman.

Turning back to him, the Doctor’s eyes are wide and he’s staring at her, his eyes flicking between her face and her stomach. Finally, he asks, “Are you, Rose, are we…?”

She nods and waits. Before another second can pass, the Doctor’s arms are wrapping around her and her feet are off the ground as he spins her around. “Back to the TARDIS, Rose. Can’t have you getting a cold, not now…” 

As she listens to him ramble on about all the things she should and shouldn’t do now, she rolls her eyes and points out that if he gets too ridiculous, he’s telling her mum the news, on his own.


End file.
